


Podfic of DarkJediQueen Jack's Plan

by DarkJediQueen, minty4ever



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, mediafire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty4ever/pseuds/minty4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Hotchner had known about the brief relationship between his dad and Spencer. His dad had been happy then. He wanted him to be happy again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of DarkJediQueen Jack's Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jack's Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130961) by [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen). 



Link to Podfic Mediafire  
http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5aebac0a7ze4b9u/Jack%27s_plan_real.mp3


End file.
